


The Chronicles of Rock

by MissJukeBox8



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Keyboard Cat - Freeform, Robots, Speech Disorders, Sprite Comic, YouTube, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJukeBox8/pseuds/MissJukeBox8
Summary: Welcome to my first ever webcomic, The Chronicles of Rock! This comic tells the story of the Mega Man video game series, or Rockman, as he's known to any Japanese readers. From his original creation to whatever possibly happened to him to make him disappear from the face of the earth between the Classic and Mega Man X series, and possibly what happened to Rock's future brethren! Also, who is this Arthur I've heard so much about... maybe I'll find out sometime in October....Or at least we would have if I didn't realize this comic was terrible and unoriginal I and cancelled it. Look at those numbers. I actually thought this would get into the thousands!





	1. #0001 - What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> What you are about to read is an old Mega Man webcomic that I created on a now-defunct personal website. I had planned to make this comic go into the thousands, which surprise surprise, did not end up happening. It is very old and bad, but I've felt nostalgic for it, so I figured I'd put it up somewhere people can read it. It's presented in its original form, with it's original chapter titles and notes I made years ago. Enjoy!

**Dr. Light:** Weww, Awbewt, that wobot mastew pwototype escaped. What shouwd we do as ouw next pwoject?

 **Dr. Wily:** Well, we still have the blueprints. If we tweak the programming a bit and add a more stable core, we could build an even better robot.

 **Dr. Light:** Hmm... maybe you'we wight. Wet me see those bwuepwints again.

[Blueprints with a silhouette of Mega Man that says "ROBOT SON CONCEPT DESIGN"]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, everybody, including that one person who stumbled onto this website thinking that it would have something to do with rock music! This isn't a rock and roll comic. It does involve characters named Rock and Roll, but that will come a little bit later. This webcomic tells the story of the Mega Man games, and if you think I just mean the classic numbered series, then make sure to stick around. I also plan on making original story arcs for special events like holidays, or just whenever I feel like it. Anyway, I should probably start talking about this first episode.
> 
> For those of you who don't know, the person on the left is Dr. Thomas Light, and the one on the left is Dr. Albert Wily. In Mega Man 8, for whatever reason, the voice actors decided to give Dr. Light an Elmer Fudd speech impediment, so I thought I should reflect that in this comic. The same will occur for everybody who has a notably strange voice, like Rock's high pitched voice and Roll's British accent. If you don't know who those characters are, then you'll find out later.
> 
> The first comics of the series were originally much different and took place far into the future. I might show you those eventually, maybe at an anniversary of the comic or a milestone in the number of readers.
> 
> I also originally planned on adding in backgrounds from the games, but that seemed too complicated to work with in Microsoft Paint. I will probably put in game backgrounds when we get to the actual gameplay part.
> 
> If you enjoy the comic, make sure to tell your friends about it. I would love to get more people reading my comic! It will have actual punchlines soon, this comic was basically just to introduce what will be happening in the story arc. I hope to see you soon! Actually, I won't be able to see you, because you are just reading this comic on a computer in some part of the world, and you won't be able to see me since I am just writing a description of this comic to you... I hope that you keep reading! That sounds much better.


	2. #0002 - DLN. 001

**Dr. Light:** Dis, my fwiend, wiww be the fiwst in a wong wine of wobots that wiww wevowutionize modewn wobotics! It wiww awso act as my son.

 **Dr. Wily:** What special abilities will this robot have? Will he charge electronics? Does he have a freeze ray? What about super strength?

 **Dr. Light:** It's nothing that speciaw. He'ww just be wike a nowmaw human boy. Onwy a wobot.

 **Dr. Wily:** We're spending billions of zenni on a machine that can do nothing that a human being cannot. Money well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think that making a sprite comic is just as simple as copying and pasting sprites, drawing in a few pixels, and writing dialogue inside of speech and/or thought bubbles, but... you'd actually be almost spot on. But that actually takes a lot of time. It actually took me about an hour to make this one comic, and it took me at most ten minutes to get that table right.
> 
> I'm sure that most of Dr. Light's dialogue was hard for you to read. In case you still don't know what he's saying, I'll write down his lines in the normal English language. Don't expect me to do this for every comic with him in it, though.
> 
> Panel 1: This, my friend, will be the first in a long line of robots that will revolutionize modern robotics! It will also act as my son.  
> Panel 2: It's nothing that special. He'll just be like a normal human boy. Only a robot.
> 
> I'm sure you were able to figure out that "nowmaw" was the same as "normal." (hint: sarcasm) For future reference, the l and r sounds in Dr. Light's speech are replaced with the w sound, as well as other things that you might be able to figure out on your own. I am convinced that Dr. Light is Elmer Fudd's grandson.
> 
> Those legs on the table are part of a Mega Man 9 sprite of Mega Man, recolored to look like armor-less Rock at the end of the Mega Man 1. Zenni is the form of currency used in Monsteropolis (not the one from Monsters, Inc. The city that the Mega Man series takes place in is actually called Monsteropolis. I promise that I am not making this up.) Zenni has been referenced in the Japan-only game RockBoard, basically a Mega Man version of monopoly, and the official Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics. If you haven't checked those out I highly recommend it, even if you know nothing about the Mega Man series.


	3. #0003 - Voice Chips

**Dr. Light:** I'm awmost done wif the wobot. De wast pawt is the head. Couwd you get me a voice chip, Awbewt?

 **Dr. Wily:** I'm on it!

**Dr. Light:**

**Dr. Wily:** We need to buy some more. All that's left are 5 year old girl and first year Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, in Mega Man 8 Rock was given the voice of a 5 year old girl and Roll was given a British accent that sounds a lot like Hermione Granger in the first Harry Potter movies. To the two people reading this who don't know who Hermione Granger is, she is a wizard from the Harry Potter books and movies who was born from muggles (non-magical humans.) I imagine that the only reason Dr. Light gave his children those voices was that those were the only two he had at the time.
> 
> You may have noticed that the table looks a little different. When I made the last comic, I didn't think to have a separate copy of the background. At the time I just thought I would keep Dr. Light turned around in that position I had him in, but I ended up having him in a different position for this comic. So I had to make a brand new table. I actually put this one in another file, so I thought ahead this time at least.
> 
> Also, speaking of Harry Potter, why is it that the first two installments were for kids, and for the third onward they decided to make it all PG-13? I love the series, but why make the first two child-friendly and every other one not as much? I just don't understand.


	4. #0004 - A Main Character is Born!

**Dr. Light:** He's compwete, Awbewt. I wiww now activate him.

 **Rock:** Who are you?

 **Dr. Light:** I am youw fathew, Doctow Thomas Wight. De pewson next to me is youw godfathew, Doctow Awbewt Wiwy.

 **Rock:** My internal systems say my name is Rock. So my full name is Rock White?

 **Dr. Wily:** Maybe I should do the tour of the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! A late night update! If the first comic was uploaded late at night, then why not any other one? Then again, I don't really have that many followers at the moment, so I guess it wouldn't really matter to most people.
> 
> I imagine that if you had never heard somebody with a speech impediment talk before and they said their name, you would think it was part of their name, right?
> 
> Also, the point Dr. Wily was trying to get across is that he should tell Rock what everything is since he didn't have a speech impediment. Also, I would consider Wily as Rock's godfather since he was Dr. Light's colleague and helped build Rock.
> 
> There isn't that much else to say about this comic, other than the sprite of Rock with his eyes closed is just a sprite of him mid-blink.


	5. #005 - The Speech Impediment

**Dr. Wily:** If you're going to live here, Rock, the first thing you need to know is Dr. Light has a speech impediment that he's very sensitive about.

 **Rock:** Good to know. But why does he have a lisp?

 **Dr. Wily:** No very complicated reason. He inherited it from his ancestors.

 **Dr. Wily:** His grandfather had it too. He was a famous hunter named Elmer Fudd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, Dr. Light isn't sensitive about the fact that he has the speech impediment, he just doesn't like it when people make fun of his speech impediment.
> 
> There isn't very much I can say about this comic. But with this update, we now have a real homepage! The website quality is improving already!


	6. #0006 - Wikipedia

**Rock:** Wait... I know who Elmer Fudd is, but I've just been activated. How do I know who he is?

 **Dr. Wily:** Dr. Light wanted you to be smart, so he programmed the entire contents of Wikipedia into your brain.

 **Dr. Wily:** Although, I'm not sure that the method gave you flawless knowledge. Tell me, who was the main villain in Star Trek?

 **Rock:** Darth Vader.

 **Dr. Wily:** We should work on your information database.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids: Not everything on the internet is true.
> 
> I knew that it would not make sense for Rock to understand pop culture references after he was first activated, so I explained it by having the contents of Wikipedia programmed into Rock's brain. If you don't know what Wikipedia is, look it up on Google. If you don't know what Google is, look it up on Bing. If you don't know what Bing is... I can't help you. sorry.


	7. #0007 - The LightPC 20XX

**Dr. Wily:** This is the LightPC 20XX.

 **Dr. Wily:** This supercomputer was built to Dr. Light's personal needs. It has all of our blueprints and programs on it.

 **Dr. Wily:** We also developed a super fast web browser that can load any webpage in less than a second!

[Rock loads Keyboard Cat on the computer.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of David Anez, "Oh my god... backgrounds!" That background is actually Mega Man's item shop in Mega Man 10. I imagined that if Dr. Light and Dr. Wily built a lot of advanced robots, then they would probably need a GIANT supercomputer to hold all their files. It makes sense to me to think Dr. Light built his computer himself, and named it after him. If you were wondering why it was called the LightPC 20XX, that is the year this all takes place in.
> 
> You're probably wondering what's going on in this comic in the first place. Thanks to the Wikipedia articles in his brain, Rock knows what a computer is, how to access the internet, and what the URL to YouTube is. So he boots up the computer while Wily is talking, and starts to watch Keyboard Cat. The pixelization of the screenshot was done with the website Super Pixel Time, a website you can use if you ever need to make anything look 8-bit, with fifteen color schemes to choose from as of today!
> 
> Also, I love Rock's mouth in the second panel.


End file.
